


Are You Satisfied?

by dustysadderdaze



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blood Drinking, General Filth, M/M, Praise Kink, The Author Regrets Nothing, Vampires, happy halloween lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustysadderdaze/pseuds/dustysadderdaze
Summary: Donghyuck always gets what he wants.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	Are You Satisfied?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's been a while. This was originally just a blurb for the vampire Hyuckil universe I'd created and I decided to post it for Halloween. Remember to stay safe and fuck ur local vampire xoxo

A vampire never severs the bond between themselves and their maker; it was known, centuries-old law. No bond, not with a lover, not with mates, will ever be as powerful. Donghyuck had been by Taeil’s side for two hundred years, the man that had dragged him away from the jaws of death at the age of twenty-one- the exact reason why he’d look so angelic and young for the rest of eternity. His story was nothing too tragic or heart wrenching, at least he didn't see it that way. Whenever the younger vampire would ask him about it, Taeil would shift him on his lap and tell him softly he couldn’t let such a pretty face go to waste, which definitely did not help his already inflated ego. Maybe he just enjoyed hearing the story about how he'd been saved.

Donghyuck recalled the early days after he’d turned him- the agonizing pain for the first bit, and the feeling of...invincibility afterward. Nothing could touch him, and he started to search out fights just to test it, feel the adrenaline course through his dead veins. Taeil would warn him often, don’t get into it with elder vampires or lycans, but it was empty advice that didn’t quite settle into his brain. But more on that later. He thought about the way he always got his way with the older man, that no matter how grossly extravagant he wanted things, Taeil constantly indulged him. What exactly could he do, tell him no? He thought about the way he got to spend endless nights rested against his smaller body, knowing there wasn’t anything that he wouldn’t do to protect him. He thought about the way Taeil cared for him- sexually, mentally, and everything in between. The things they’d learned about each other throughout the two hundred years they’d been together were immense. 

At the moment, the red-haired (freshly dyed and sides shaved, thanks to Donghyuck) vampire was lounging on the couch, some ancient history book perched haphazardly in his right hand, legs spread across the leather ottoman, free hand grazing the fuzzy undercut that he had freshened up just yesterday morning. Hyuck drifted closer, dressed solely in a navy blue silk robe that barely grazed his thighs, leaning over the back of the furniture, plump, glossed lips pushed forward into that adorable pout that never failed to get him what he desired most. “Taeil,” he whined softly, chin resting on his shoulder, “'m thirsty, but I don’t wanna go hunting.” 

Taeil rolled his eyes, snorting quietly as his lover, not even that coy with him, hinted at the fact that he wanted him to feed him. It wasn’t the first time, nor would it be the last. He didn’t particularly understand why Donghyuck enjoyed the taste of another vampire’s blood, (which was extremely taboo, even in the old tales) but perhaps it was because of the fact that Taeil made him into what he was. It also wasn’t exactly proper nourishment for him, but he wasn’t going to deny him. “C’mere,” and immediately his book was being snatched out of his grasp- thankfully not being tossed onto the marble floor- his lap suddenly occupied.

Hyuck’s sterling silver hair slid into his eyes as Taeil cupped the back of his head gently, and before he knew it, his lips were pressed against the side of his neck, where he’d bitten into countless times. He dragged his pierced tongue across the fatal sharp incisors that labeled him a dangerous predator before pressing them down, satisfied with the way he automatically tasted the elder’s blood. He didn’t take much but while he drank, he lazily, and subtly, ground his hips down, knowing damn well what he wanted- and yeah, he’d get it. Taeil’s hands immediately gripped his ass, pulling him closer- keeping in mind that if he moved him the wrong way too quickly, he could rip his throat out; and while that didn’t particularly scare him since he couldn’t die that easily, it wouldn’t be fun to experience either. 

“Enough,” he mumbled when he’d felt that he’d gotten his fill, and when Hyuck pulled away, he swore he felt his knees go weak. His pretty lips were stained with his blood, innocent eyes half-lidded and hazed with intense want. “You’re such a brat, you know that? It doesn’t even quench your hunger, you’re not fooling anyone,” 

All he got in return was the smuggest smirk one could possibly imagine and the barest shrug of his shoulders and that was enough. 

It didn’t take long for Taeil to carry Hyuck to their bedroom- and, yeah, it was decorated lavishly- the younger letting himself be pushed on the silk sheets, undressed while lips brushed down his limbs, making him tremble. He may like to act bratty but he submitted easily to him, no matter how much he didn’t care to admit it. 

His lover slid to his knees, taking his time to kiss his way up his legs, eventually to his thighs, knowing that’s where he craved affection most. He may be a vampire now and not able to actually feel anything physically, but he remembered it’s what he enjoyed in his past life, even though it was a very vague memory at this point. He was surprised it still stuck with him after all this time.

“You’re so fucking beautiful, you know that?” Taeil mumbled from beneath him, eyes flitting up to meet his, filled with adoration and awe. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t get off on the praise and the way he worshipped his body as if it was something ultimately sacred. Without replying, mouth merely twitched upwards, he threaded his fingers carefully through his locks, whining when Taeil purposefully avoided where he wanted him to be and instead made his way up his torso, before he was climbing into the bed with him, their lips connected.

He could still taste his blood on him, and it could only be defined as erotic.


End file.
